Were-pup
by NerdyNation
Summary: Enjoy the story R&R I suck at summary
1. What a trip

"Conan-kun time to go" Ran called. Ran Conan and the detective boys (including Habaria) were about to go camping for the weekend. "Coming Ran-neechan" Conan yelled back he was making sure he had everything. You would think he'd be prepared as many times as they went camping. "Yeah Conan hurry up we want to get there before dark!" Genta shouted. Finally Conan was packed and ready to go he came running down the stairs, and to the rental car Kogoro got for them to use. "Why do I have to drive these brats to the woods again" Kogoro complained "First they aren't brats and second Dr. Agasa is at a science convention and couldn't take them plus I wanted to go with too" Ran answered. While they argued over all kinds of random topics the children were in the back seat singing "Secret of my heart","Try again"," Step by Step" and various other songs. "Try again Try again Try again Always" Ayumi sang

"Try again Try again Try again" Mitsuhiko

"_Aru ga mama ni Speak Out_" the group sang together. 'When will the torture I can't take any more songs ' Conan thought "Kudo-kun be careful I heard there are lots of wolf attacks I the area we headed" Habaria whispered " Oi are you me worried about me" Conan asked teasingly " no id just rather not lose my personal lab rat that's all." She whispered back her lips forming a smug smirk across her face.

**_3 HOURS LATER..._  
><strong>

**" **Okay so do you guys have any particular jobs you normally do" Ran asked " Yeah the boys set up the tents and go get fire wood while me,Ai-chan, and cook dinner" Ayumi explained. "Okay since I'm here ill help cook with you girls and otou-san will take the boys in the woods right." Ran questioned (read as said). Genta and Mitsuhiko started arguing over who was sleeping in what tent until Conan told them that if they didn't start helping they wouldn't have a tent to argue over. Kogoro was sitting on a fallen log drinking beers and listening to horse races until Ran came over** and scolded him for not helping with the tents. "** I get it ill helpthem get the fire wood sheesh" Kogoro complained "** I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO BROKE MY TENT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST!? YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT! I DON'T LETS JUST GO GET THE WOOD!**" Conan screamed at the two boys sharing scared looks and nodding vigorously. The four walked towards the woods "Wait" Haibara spoke up "If you aren't back before dark i'm going to murder and hide your bodies so well Edogawa-kun wont find . Exploring." she warned. "Yeah no exploring now lets go while its still light" Genta said walking into the forest the others following.

* * *

><p>" You know it's all you fault the tent ripped" Genta said.<p>

" No it's your fault for suggesting that contest" Mitsuhiko retorted.

" well its your fault for accepting it" Genta argued. And this is how its been since they enter the forest and an already fuming and red faced Conan ends the are argument by shouting "SHUT UP** BOTH OF** **YOU** JUST** SHUT UP **ITS BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS YOU " pointing at Genta " FOR COMING UP WITH THE STUPID IDEA AND YOU" pointing at Mitsuhiko " FOR SAYING **YES! **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT THE STUPID TENT OR I **PERSONALLY **CAN AND **WILL **MURDER YOU BOTH **GOT IT?!**" all the while Kogoro was wondering where this sudden out burst came from am why the other boys looked terrified " Y-Y-Yes sir" the boys stuttered in unison. Conan took a long,deep breath " Okay you two go that way" pointing east " Oji-san and I will go west. I'll tell you via badge when it time to head back to camp" Conan explained.

_**RAN'S P.O.V.**_

"Eto Ai-chan did you mean it when you said you'd kill them if they came back late" I asked Haibara as we were chopping carrots" No not really but im not sure about Edogawa-kun he looked pretty mad when they left" Haibara joked " Yeah Conan-kun looked ready to murder them both of them. But Conan-kun wouldn't do anything like that right?" I pried " I don't know but I do know that he could and is smart enough to get away with it" Haibara jested "From all the cases he's seen he knows what the killer did wrong,is smart enough to correct them as well and as children are automatically taken off the suspect list" I mused aloud "True but I highly doubt anything or anyone can drive him to killing _mostly_ anyone his sense of justice and morals are to high to allow him to" Haibara reasoned. _'**Wait she said** **'mostly' does that mean he would if he hated the person enough... No like she said his morals are to high'**_I thought."Its pretty dark they should be heading back by the time dinners ready" I speculated.

_**WHERE GENTA AND MITSUHIKO**_** ARE...**

"Genta-kun come on its already dark lets go back!" Mitsuhiko yelled "I heard there are wolf attacks in this area. we could get mauled by wolves or get lost and never come back or,or" Genta cut him off " Put on your big boy pants and come on we're not going to go that far and what are the chances that a wolf would find us in all these woods" he reasoned. He turned to his panicking friend who was panicking for a different reason now the boy follow were mitsuhiko was staring and met two,large,red eyes and the animal they belonged to was even more frightening. The wolf had shaggy fur with what looked like blood staining it and long,pointy teeth ready to kill the both of them " I'd say the chances are pretty good... RUN!" Mitsuhiko shrieked as they ran from the beast behind them the heard Conan's voice throught the detective boys badge' I heard a scream whats going on..guys..OI'. Mitsuhiko grab the device from genta's hands and responded " HELP...WOLF...CHASING US" he wheezed

**_WHERE CONAN IS... (Conan's POV)_**

**_' WHAT HAVE THOSE TWO DONE NOW' I_** thought as he ran to the aid of his classmates " Mitsuhiko Genta where are you"I shouted into the darkness but no one replied _**'WHERE ARE THEY'**_ " Conan we're over here. I'm flashing my watch" Mitsuhiko's voice sounded in the distance. A light shown through the trees and was moving forward at a rapid pace 'FOUND THEM' I ran towards the radiant beam. I ran a little further to find Genta helping a fallen Mitsuhiko " Conan behind you the wolf" Genta warned I looked behind me. There snarling with a murderous look in its eye**(Oh if looks could** kill) suddenly a severe,sharp,and unbearable coursed throughout my torso. I had realized the creature had bitten me and had me in its jaws my blood dripping in its teeth I took a deep breathing as to calm my nerves but let out a piercing _**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **_then...

The world blacked out the last thing i heard was ' **Hang in there. just little longer'**


	2. Warning! NOT A Chapter

Gomen'nasai this is not a chapter. I had some cleaning to do today and haven't finished chapter 2. That and I have a condition where when there is work to be done I… procrastinate(DUN DUN DUH). I know horrible right? But in all seriousness (If that's possible)I thought I could watch anime while I typed and…well we see how that went*sweatdrops*. Also there's a poll on my profile for story ideas I have. I have a lot of this thing called"free time"and thought of these stories/one-shots. I may or may not make a Facebook so anyone can suggest or request an idea.


	3. to tired to think of a title

**I DO NOT OWN DC. NOT EVER. I am just an humbly insane fan girl **

**CHAPTER 2 (Conan's POV)**

** 'WHITE CEILING? WHA-**

**_Snarling with a murderous look in its eye (Oh if looks could kill) suddenly a severe, sharp, and unbearable coursed throughout my torso. I had realized the creature had bitten me and had me in its jaws my blood dripping in its teeth I took a deep breathing as to calm my nerves but let out a piercing_** **_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then..._**

**_The world blacked out the last thing I heard was ' Hang in there. just little longer'_** **OH YEAH I MUST BE IN THE HOSPITAL. THAT EXPLAINS THE WHITE' **"Conan-kun please wake up soon**" 'RAN?'**

**Normal POV**

Conan tried to sit up but winced and hissed in pain. "Conan you awake stay here** (yeah like I can go anywhere) **I'm getting the doctor" Ran said as she got up from her seat. Conan's mouth acted on auto pilot "No Ran-neechan don't leave I'm scared" **'WHAT AM I SAYING! I'M SEVENTEEN FOR GOD SAKE WHY AM I ASKING ME "NEE-CHAN" TO STAY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ABOVE ALL THINGS THAT GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT '**Ran rushed to the boy's bedside and gave him a comforting hug they stayed like that for a moment until they heard the door open. "Ran-san stitches you must remember anyway nice to see you awake. I'm and the creepy nurse behind me is just my wife Kotoko she's the one that took care of you. Also the tests came back negative for any animal bite diseases" explained. Suddenly an angry nurse with long red-brown hair, brown eyes, and a slim build appeared next to the doctor " who calling creepy*sigh* like he said I'm nurse Kotoko Irie" Kotoko introduced " and yes I helped take care of you. You gave us kind of a scare there Conan? Is that how you say it?" Kotoko asked Conan nodded but otherwise remained silent "Conan-kun she's not going to bite. I'm sorry he's usually not shy like this." '**GAURDED MAYBE BUT NEVER SHY'** Ran thought "its okay he's probably still getting over what happened." Kotoko said." We would like for him to stay overnight" The nurse must have seen Ran's worried expression" don't worry we just want to make sure you can pick him up tomorrow morning" Ran nodded and agreed to come pick him up reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Yoshida Ayumi..."<p>

"HERE"

"Dorobo Tsukiakari..."

"HERE"

Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko..."

"HERE"

"Migi Michi…"

"HERE"

"Genta Kojima…"

"HERE"

"Conan Edogawa"

...

"Conan Edogawa"

...

"Conan's in the hospital" Mitsuhiko spoke up" we went camping during the break and while the 3 of us we getting wood a werewolf bit Conan-kun-" Mitsuhiko was interrupted by the door opening revealing Conan "sorry I'm late and it wasn't a werewolf it was just a regular wolf." Conan corrected as he walked over to his desk. "You know Conan it could have been a werewolf and since it bite too now you're one too. How cool would it be to be a werewolf?" Ayumi exclaimed. **'THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG DAY' **Conan thought "Hey Conan does it hurt" Genta said poking his side repeatedly.** 'A VERY LONG DAY'**

**_AFTER THE SCHOOL DAY…_**

"So Conan have you been feeling sick lately any flu like symptoms" Mitsuhiko blurted out suddenly. "What? No. Why do you ask?" Conan questioned "Does this have anything to do with that stupid werewolf theory of your? I told you things like werewolves don't exist it's impossible." Conan reasoned out "well we'll see tomorrow and remember that if you feel sick that means your turning" Mitsuhiko said. "Yeah whatever you say see you*cough**cough*you guys tomorrow" Conan said as he walked up the stairs still having a coughing fit.

"Tadaima Ran-neechan." Conan yelled before he continued coughing "Oh Conan-kun I hope you aren't getting sick again" Ran mused aloud "I'll get you some medicine" and hurried off. Conan went up to his room and thought about what Mitsuhiko had said. **'THEY THINK I'M A WEREWOLF HA! IMPOSSIBLE' **he mused lying on his futon wait for ran to get back with the Tylenol because he had to admit he did feel a bit nauseous. **'WELL MAYBE MORE THEN A BIT'** Conan thought as he got up and rush for the bathroom. "Ugh I feel even worse now." Conan mumbled as he went downstairs to find Ran. "Conan did you throw up, oh, I hope you don't have the flu. Maybe you should lie down I'll get you when dinner is ready okay?" Ran said as she carried him to bed. **'THIS ONE TIME I DON'T MIND RAN HOLDING ME'** and with this thought Conan fell asleep in Ran's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'WHERE ARE THEY' "Conan we're over here. I'm flashing my watch" Mitsuhiko's voice sounded in the distance. A light shown through the trees and was moving forward at a rapid pace 'FOUND THEM' I ran towards the radiant beam. I ran a little further to find Genta helping a fallen Mitsuhiko "Conan behind you the wolf" Genta warned I looked behind me. There snarling with a murderous look in its eye (Oh if looks could kill) suddenly a severe, sharp, and unbearable coursed throughout my torso. I had realized the creature had bitten me and had me in its jaws my blood dripping in its teeth I took a deep breathing as to calm my nerves but let out a piercing "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" <strong>_

* * *

><p>Conan woke up in a cold sweat he sat to calm his breathing but was greeted with a massive headache. 'OH MAN MY HEAD' then the pain started spreading within seconds his entire body ached and could barely move. "Conan do you want any dinner" Ran said from the other side of the door. "NO! GO AWAY! IM NOT HUNGRY! He snapped rage filling his voice not really directed at anyone "Conan you need to choose a different tone with me" Ran scolded as she burst into the room to see Conan shaking, and gripping his sheets. Suddenly all anger disappeared and her worry ensued. "Conan-kun you should have said something if you were in pain" Ran said while changing his clothes into PJ's. She had to go slowly because Conan would hiss in pain at the slightest movement but Ran stopped when he stated gritting hiss teeth. <strong>'HIS TEETH LOOK SHARPER THAN NORMAL NO IT MUST BE MY IMAGINATION'<strong> _"_Ran where are you?" Kogoro's voice shouted from downstairs. "I'll be right back Conan-kun" Ran whispered before leaving the room "I'm coming Tou-san" she yelled back and exited the room. **'WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME'** I thought then with one sharp jolt of pain the headache and the pain in general, except the tingle in his mouth but eventually that subsided too. Just then Ran walked in "Hey Conan-kun I'm back" Ran said as she opened the door but then her happy expression twisted into pure terror. Conan tilted his head "What's wrong Ran-neechan" he stepped forward and she flinched. She was scared of him **'WHY IS SHE SO FRIGHTENED BY ME'** he thought. "R-Ran-neechan what's wrong did I do something" he reached for her but she kept backing away. Then he saw himself in the mirror his hair wild and messy but at the top were two very dog-like ears. He looked at his hands and they had turned into claws but behind him swaying side to side was a deep brown puffy tail. Conan had turned into what he thought wasn't possible he was a werewolf. "Ran-neechan it's me Conan I'm not going to hurt you. Please help I'm scared I don't know what to do" Conan begged on the verge of tears at the fact that Ran was too afraid to come near him. "Ran-neechan PLEASE I need you! PLEASE!" he sobbed as the tears began to fall. **'MOVE. COMFORT HIM. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! CONAN WHO NEVER CRIES IS BALLING HIS EYES OUT BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED TO GET NEAR HIM!' **Ran thought "Conan-kun is that you" Ran asked him and all he do nod while wiping away tears. "Oh Conan-kun I'm sorry its okay everything's alright I'm right here for you" Ran sat there on her knees holding Conan until he stopped crying. "Are you better now?" she asked him "Yeah I'm good now" he whispered weakly."Do we have any dinner left over? I'm hungry" Conan said tail wagging happily as he sniffed the air "Come on I'm sure dad went drinking by now

In the kitchen…

Conan stood on a stool watching his food in the microwave "I think we should go to Professor Agasa about this" Ran suggested. "What the microwave I agree its moving slow for me to" Conan said absentmindedly his mind only on his food. "No I meant about the werewolf thing" she corrected finally the microwave beeped which caused Conan to jump in surprise. He hopped off his stool and ran for the table with Ran following. When she set the plate in front of the boy he ate every bit of food off the plate "I don't think he'll believe that I turned into the supernatural and besides what could he do about it" said when he finished while wiping the food from around his mouth "Well its better than nothing. So let's go after school tomorrow" Ran reasoned.


End file.
